fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko Yoshida
Yoshida Momoko (Called Maria in Brazil) is one of the main cures of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. She is a 14 years old girl and is very cheerful and full of life. She is somtimes childish but also can be very mature and responsible, more than Ayame is. Her catchphrase is "I do my best!", which she says when she excells at something, and the second catchphrase is "Okeydokey" that she say when she complies or agrees with someone. Momoko's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Mushroom, the Mushroom of fire and life, whose theme colour is red. She also use fire powers. History Becoming Cure Mushroom One day when Momoko was playing her video game angrily with Umeko, a boy appears called Minor and locks away Umeko's despair and creates a doll Muchitsujo. When the Muchitsujo would attack a child Momoko protect it and a light begins to leave its heart. A fairy tells Momoko she was a warrior precure and without choice the fairy gives her a GamePact to transform. She becomes Cure Mushroom for the first time. Goes to Dream Land In GGPC09 , Mushroom along with the other cures, finds a note with a melody written on it. Sonica plays the Melody and they all are teleported to Dream Land. Hibana Ia After Pussy burned the Cards, she returned to the castle and asked if they had new Cards for her to burn, then she realized she had an egg behind them, Pussy said if they not had new Cards to her burn at least had an egg to makes omelet for her eat in the dinner. Pussy sent the Muchitsujo attack them, the Past Gamers Pretty Cures told them to use the cards to them use to transform. Cure Sonica joined Cure Fight and they told Mushroom protect the egg, Mushroom agreed, while the others went to fight. As they fought, Momoko noticed that the egg was cracking and worried, Pussy appeared behind her and she took the egg. Momoko sent Pussy return the egg and Pussy asked if she said that not what she would do, Pussy would play the egg brutally on the ground and Ayame froze the ground making Pussy fall, Mushroom took the egg and threw Fight who played for Thunder who noticed the crack and said that the fairy was in there was already nine years. Thunder Pussy ordered to return the egg and Thunder just grimaced and ran with the egg in his hands. Pussy was chasing her, after much running around, Thunder stumbled and fell, pussy said it would not let the fairy born so easily, Thunder disagreed and pussy surprised, Thunder pointed to the egg was cracked almost entirely. Mushroom, Fight and Sonica worried and they did not know much about Dream Land, after the egg crack, Hibana Ia was born and Pussy despaired because of it. Appearance Momoko has a long curly brown hair that reach her hips and whose she lets loose, two curly strings that framing both the sides of her face. She also has blue eyes. Her casualties clothes consistent into a white, short sleeved shirt beneath dark blue, overalls. She also use brown shoes and a white ribbon-choker with a mushroom-shaped pendant. For the summer, Momoko wears a red sleeveless shirt, beneath a dark blue overall skirt and she also wears dark blue sandals. As Cure Mushroom, her hair grow longer and turns into red. Her bangs turns into straight and also has two strings that framing both the sides of her face. Her hair now is wavy. Red mushroom-shaped earrings with a red ribbon-choker with a red mushroom-shaped on the front, and a red headband attached to a red knot-bow with a heart-shaped stone in the middle. Her pretty cure outfits consist into a red, long sleeved shirt beneath a dark blue overall skirt with two buttons on both sides of the overall. Long red stockings lined with navy blue frills. Her boots are red with dark blue toe and heel, along with navy blue lining, string, and bows adorned with a single heart. Her GamePact is keep into a dark blue bag that stay on her waist. Personality Momoko is a 14-years-old girl how is cheerful and full of life. She does not care what others think of her and no matter what anyone says, she continues to follow what she believes, she loves play video games and loves platform games. She always try to help the peoples and believe that all can be better. Relationships Eri Asuka-Eri is her childhood friend and she best friend. Momoko and Eri are very nearby and do almost everything together. Ayame Hayato-Ayame is the president of the Game club,the club that Momoko participates, and Momoko called her of "Ayame-san". Ki Kaminari-Ki is her friend and teammate. Momoko always called her of "Brat". Umeko Yoshida-Umeko is Momoko's young sister. Momoko always is angry with Umeko. Cure Mushroom Cure Mushroom is the Momoko's pretty cure alter ego. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase, "Press Start! Pretty Cure". Her basic attack is Fire Shoot. Different from the others cures, she can do a high jump and with her GameStick she can shoot fire balls. Cure Mushroom can perform an attack called Fire Shoot, though with the Mushroom Rod, she can perform Fire Shoot! Final Smash, with the Rainbow Card, she can perform a group attack called Rainbow Renovation and in her Rainbow Form she can perform other group attack called "Hope Rainbow". Rainbow Mushroom is Cure Mushroom's upgraded form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Go! Gamers insignia on the front with a white collar and sleeves and a skirt with a silver ribbons on the back. Her hair becomes longer and turns into light red with bright orange on the tips, she wears a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a red mushroom, and golden angel wing at the side the crown. She also use white angel wing earrings. She also wears very long white gloves and white knee-length boots. Attacks *'Fire Shoot' - Cure Mushroom's basic attack. Momoko pick up her GamePact then put the Attack Card at her GamePact as she say the first part of the incantation, she press the start button and a fire ball appears in Cure Mushroom hands. She plays with the fire ball and then announces the attack name and she shoot the fire ball, on the target. *'Fire Shoot! Final Smash' - Cure Mushroom put the Rod/Stick Card at her GamePact then her rod appears she press the button and light red lights are lit going upward until reach the mushroom. Cure Mushroom say the first part of the incarnation and shouts out "Pretty Cure" and draw a mushroom then filling up with energy as sje announces the attack name and shoot the mushroom on fire into the target. * - The first group attack that Cure Mushroom use along with Cure Fight, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 9. They insert the Rainbow Card on their GamePact, and a Piano Icon open up. Mushroom, Fight, Sonica or Thunder sing the first part of the Incantation and they play the piano key with they respective colorations. As they announces the attack name and an atmosphere of light covers the area, purifying all Muchitsujos present and doing all negative energy be purified. * - The second group attack that Cure Mushroom use along with Cure Fight, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 14. To perform this attack they needs be in their Rainbow Form. They take their respective GameSticks, and sing the song character, then they say the first part of incantation as raise their hands up. While they shouts out the attack name, Ki perform her sub attack, Thunder Arrow, Eri perform White Punch! Final Smash and Sonica perform Blue Sonical Waves and Mushroom perform her sub attack, Fire Balls and their powers are combined and recorded directly on target. *'Burning Thunder' - A dual attack that Cure Mushroom perform along side of Cure Thunder. They both sing their duet song and announces the attack name. Thunder perform Rainbow Thunder and Burning Shoot and their powers are combined and are recorded directly on target. Etymology Momoko - From Japanese 桃 (momo) meaning "peach" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child". This name can be constructed from other kanji combinations as well. Yoshida - Yoshida write with the kanji "吉田" means lucky ricefield. In Episode 02, Momoko write her full name with the kanji 吉田桃子 Music Momoko's voices actor, Kouda Mariko has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Koshimizu Ami how voices Eri Asuka, Kitamura Eri how voices Ayame Hayato, Kanemoto Hisako how voices Ki Kaminari and Megumi Han who voices Hibana Ia. She participated in one image song with Nakajima Megumi who voices Hajime Osana, Yukari Kokubun who voices Sawashiro Tsuna and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Pussy. *Lucky! Go! Gamers! *Fire Flower *Look at your tomorrow Duets/Group *Kibou No Shirushi# (Along with Koshimizu Ami,Kitamura Eri and Kanemoto Hisako) *Rainbow Melodia (Along with Koshimizu, Eri Kitamura, Kanemoto Hisako and Megumi Han) *Childhood Friends (along with Nakajima Megumi, Yukari Kokubun, Koshimizu Ami and Kitamuta Eri) *Eien no tomodachi... (Friends Forever...) (along with Kanemoto Hisako) *Not so close, but not so far (Along with Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Cure Mushroom is the first red cure lead. *Momoko's birthday is September 13 that makes her of the Virgo sign **Coincidentally September 13 is the day that the game Super Mario Bros. Is released in Japan. *Momoko is the second cure after Amanogawa Kirara to use earrings at her civilian form. **Momoko also is the first lead cure to use earrings at her civilian form. *Momoko is the second red cure to have brown hair. *Cure Mushroom is the sixth cure to have fire powers. *All members of the Momoko's family has her names ending with "ko" *Momoko has some similarities with .wikia.com/wiki/Hojo_Hibiki Hibiki Hojo from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both are the lead of they respect groups. **Both the cures not are good at the studies. **Both the cures are childhood friends of the white cures. *Momoko has some similarities with Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! (GoGo!) **Both the cures has fire powers. **Both the cures has the theme color red. **Both have soccer-related attack, Fire Strike and Fire Shoot. **Both has brown hair at they civilian forms but red at they cure forms. **Both has afraid of ghosts. *Momoko has afraid of scary movies and ghosts. **Momoko is the fifth preceded by Natsuki Rin, Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Kaido Minami. *Momoko is the third cure after Momozono Love and Madoka Aguri to dislike of carrots. *Momoko share the same voice actor with Queen Mirage and Hoshizora Ikuyo. *Momoko is the first to like of platform games. *Momoko sing various songs with random lyrics during the anime. *Momoko is the second after Kurokawa Ellen to play guitar. *Momoko is the third after Ako Shirabe and Omori Yuko to use overalls. *Cure Mushroom is the second cure after Cure Love to has two different powers. *Momoko is the first to have blue eyes and brown hair. *Cure Mushroom is the first red cure to have light blue eyes. *Momoko share the same voice actor, Kouda Mariko, with Princess Zelda (in'' zelda no densetsu inishie no sakiban, sound & drama)'' *Momoko share the same name with Momoko, a character in The King of Fighters video game series. **Momoko also share the same name with Tsugunaga Momoko, a J-pop singer and member of the Hello! Project group Berryz Kobo. Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Characters Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosaCures